BeWitching
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: Ichiro, Ayumi, and Daijiro Nilima arn't normal kids. They come to Death City with not so high hopes about the future. As soon as they enter the city motions are set in place that would change the Soul Eater universe forever. REWRITEN! Cover by Vetis1056. Part one: Fish.
1. Part One: Fish, Chapter One

**This is a rewrite of my first chapter of BeWitching. I don't own Soul Eater.**

.-*-.

"First day of the new school year and we're almost late. That's so not cool."

"Well maybe if you got up earlier we wouldn't be so late."

Soul looked at his meister, knowing perfectly well that if he continued to talk she would only get madder at him, but really he didn't care.

As they ran up to the school they saw a girl about their age with an easel in front of her. They looked at the girl, who turned to them.

"You're late, you know that, right?" she asked. She had short royal blue hair and heavy lidded eyes, which were darker than ice blue, but lighter that sky blue. Her eyebrows were high and arched, like she was doubting you. The overall effect made her look tired.

"Yeah, we know."

"My name's Maka. This is my weapon Soul. Are you a first year?" Maka asked being as polite as possible.

"I'm Ayumi. My brothers go to the school, I don't. We just moved here from Orelle."

"Orelle, huh? Where's that?"

She turned back to her painting. "Near the ocean. You might want to hurry up. The Doctor isn't going to be happy if you're any latter."

"She's right! We'd better get going!" Maka ran away saying. Soul looked at the girl one more time before running after her.

Ayumi watched them leave, and looked at the boy beside her, the one that no one else could see. She ignored Scream best she could; it wasn't like he could talk anymore since Doctor got to him.

Ayumi thought about her parents, and her psychiatrist. She should tell them about Scream, but she didn't. She couldn't go back to the hospital.

She took her pocket watch out of her pocket and sighed. If she didn't leave soon she would be late for her first day of Death City Public School. She looked back at her painting. It was bright, but in the center of the painting the color faded to black and while, with Scream in the center.

She smiled at her depressing painting, knowing that her parents could never know that she still was seeing Scream.

She packed up her paints and easel and walked away from the DWMA.

.-*-.

Spirit sighed as he saw another pair of women he didn't know pass by. His daughter was mad at him again, and he wasn't even sure what for this time. He looked around the park, which was packed. Ever since the Kishin was destroyed people had gotten it into their minds that coming to Death City would be safer than the rest of the world.

"Excuse me?"

Spirit looked up and saw a beautiful woman with chestnut hair and tanned skin. She held a map in her hand. "Yes?"

She looked down at the map in her hands. "I'm Doctor Pristine Clarestin, and I'm looking for the public school."

He stood up. "I'm Spirit. I'll show you where it is. You must be new here."

Pristine tucked a strand of lovely hair behind her ear. "Yes. I've just moved here with my patient and her family."

"What kind of doctor are you?" Spirit asked, doing his best to remember the different kinds of doctors.

"I'm a psychiatrist," she said smiling.

Spirit suddenly remembered what happened last time he dealt with a psychiatrist, but that quickly was pushed aside because this psychiatrist was _female_. "That's cool."

"Not going to ask about the psychos I deal with?"

"I know you can't tell me anything. And I've had my deal of psychos too."

She laughed, and he smiled. When they got to the school Spirit waved good-bye to Pristine, but was stopped.

"Hey, If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you out."

Spirit opened his mouth, but the image of his angry daughter stopped him. "I'm not sure."

"Come on. Everyone deserves to be happy. Please?"

Spirit sighed. "Fine. One date. Then I'm going to my Maka how much her papa loves her!" he said, forgetting all about Pristine. She smiled at him and turned around and marched into the school, her good natured smile turning into something a lot more sinister.

.-*-.

"Okay, welcome class to another year of Phasmology. This year we're going to be learning about-" Stein was cut off my a knock on the door. He looked over to it with a "Hmmm?"

A handsome boy with very wide hazel eyes and dark red hair opened the door, followed by a younger boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is a third year EAT class. What are you doing here?"

The taller boy handed Stein a piece of paper. "We've been transferred."

Stein read the note over carefully, and then gave a half shrug. "Sit back there," Stein said pointing to some free seats. "Now as I was say-"

"_**All senior members of the staff come to the Death Room Immediately**__**.**__"_

Stein looked at his students. "Study something until I get back. And don't break anything." Using his wheel chair he skated out of the room, only to crash to the ground as he hit the edge of the door.

Maka shook her head as she watch her teacher leave. "You'd think he'd learn."

"Hey, have you guys heard about the ghost girl?" Ox turned to ask them.

Kim crossed her arms. "Don't tell tales Ox. There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yes, there is. Big sister saw them, didn't you big sis?" Patti said.

Liz put her head in her hands. "Please don't remind me."

"What did you hear about this ghost?" Kid asked lacing his fingers together.

"That she's the ghost of an insane girl obsessed with blue that died by drowning. She makes people insane by drawing them in her sketch book," Ox said, trying and failing to make it sound scary.

"Doesn't sound like much of a ghost," Black Star scoffed with crossed arms.

"Sounds like the girl me and Maka saw this morning," Soul commented, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Oh no! There's a ghost at school!" Liz whimpered in a high voice. Patti laughed at her.

"She's not a ghost."

They all turned to see the older new comer looking at them with his too wide eyes. It was if they were permanently scared.

"What do you mean? Do you know her?" Maka asked.

He nodded. "She's my little sister. My name's Ichiro Nilima, and this is my brother Daijiro. The girl you're talking about is my sister Ayumi."

"Your little sister died. How sad," Tsubaki said with sadness in her eyes.

Ichiro rolled his. "She's not dead."

"But she is obsessed with blue though. And she draws a lot. And likes water," Daijiro said as he put his head in his hands.

"Then why doesn't she go here?"

Ichiro raised an eyebrow. "Because she's a normal human."

"Sorta," Daijiro said. He looked like he was going to say more but Ichiro's glare shut him up.

They were silent. Maka turned back to the door. "I wonder what they're talking about."

Soul crossed his hands behind his back. "We've probably been infiltrated by another witch."

"Soul this is serious!" Maka turned back to the door. "It must be something very important if Lord Death wants all of the senior staff there."

.-*-.

"Now this is very important, which is why I called all of you here," Lord Death paused and looked around. "Where's Marie and Spirit?"

"Marie's probably lost," Azusa said wiggling her glasses.

"And who knows what Spirit's doing," Sid said shaking his head and crossing his arms.

Lord Death's mask took on a disappointed appearance. "Now this won't do. We'll have to wait for them."

"If it's important then it can't wait. We'll just have to tell them later," Azusa said.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Joe said between two gulps of coffee.

Lord Death shook his head. "How can plan a party without the whole committee here?"

Five jaws fell open. And the only reason Justin's didn't was because he was listing to his music and couldn't tell what Lord Death could say. "You brought the staff here to plan a party?"

The door to the Death Room burst open and Marie and Spirit entered. Both had messy, wet hair and their clothes were askew. Spirit hopped near the door for a moment trying to get his shoe on before following Marie.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day," Nygus said as Marie and Spirit approached. They looked at her with confusion.

"Now you two, I have no problem with that sort of thing at school, but please when I call come. And not in the shower rooms!"

Marie's jaw fell open when she realized what they were suggesting. Spirit started to shake his head and his hands really fast. "No! That's not what happened!"

Stein looked at the redhead. "Then what did happen?"

"I was walked towards the school when this girl said she like my eyes, then dumped paint on me! I was in the middle of taking a shower when Lord Death called."

Joe looked at Spirit. "Your clothes don't have paint on them."

"I have a spare suit in one of the lockers. The ones with paint on them are still there if you want to check them out."

Lord Death turned to Marie. "And you?"

She bit her pinky. "I woke up late and didn't have enough time to dry my hair." She held up a hair dryer. "I got lost driving here, so I didn't have enough time."

Lord Death clapped his hands together. "Well, now that settled let's get down to business. I was thinking 'Halloween Masquerade'. What do you all think?

Spirit looked at the Grim Reaper. "You brought everyone here to talk about a party?"

"Yep!"

Spirit blinked. "This is stupid. I'm going back to my shower."

"REAPER CHOP!"

As Spirit laid bleeding on the ground Lord Death turned to the others. "Any other ideas?"

After almost a half an hour of negotiating Lord Death agreed for this to continue after school and everyone left.

"I can't believe that you would believe that I slept with Spirit," Marie pouted.

"Again," Azusa said before Marie covered her mouth.

"Again? What's that supposed to mean?" Spirit asked.

"Nothing!" Marie said hurriedly. "Look! Your daughter!"

Spirit ran down the hall towards his daughter. "MAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAA!"

They all turned to Marie. She blushed and started to walk away.

"You're going to have to explain this one," Nygus said.

"I lost a bet."

Sid crossed his arms. "And the reason Spirit doesn't know is?"

Shame crossed Marie's face. "He was drunk. Very drunk."

"And when was this?" Joe asked.

Marie looked like she was about to cry so Azusa stepped in. "Just after the wedding."

"You seduced a drunken married man! Oh, Marie, you must repent for your sins," Justin sang out.

"Does Kami know?" Nygus asked.

Marie started to cry silently and shook her head no.

"MMAAAAKKAAA! Papa loves you!"

"Get lost you old jerk!"

A book sent Spirit flying back onto his back. Marie started to cry harder. "I can't help be feel... responsible."

Azusa put her hand on Marie's shoulder. "I'm sure that Spirit cheated on Kami lots of other times."

"That's not the point," Stein said speaking up. "You used Spirit for your own personal gain without considering him. He hates being used. If he finds out he might never forgive you."

"You used Spirit too and he's forgiven you," Azusa said coming to Marie's aid.

"He may have forgiven me, but he doesn't trust me. He's always on guard around me, but he tries to hid it to spare my feelings, which makes it even more noticeable. It's quite stupid."

Stein walked over to his fallen friend. "As a doctor I feel the need to say that getting hit in the head all the time isn't good for your health."

"Neither is cutting yourself open and putting a giant screw in your head."

"Touché," Stein said.

Spirit got up and put his hands into his pockets. "Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot my Maka doll in my other pants! I'll see you guys later!" Spirit said racing down the hall.

Sid looked at his longtime friend. "He has a doll of his daughter?"

Stein lit a cigarette. "And people call me creepy."

.-*-.

Ayumi sat alone, but she wasn't alone. Scream was next to her, fighting the restraints that Dr. Clarestin help put around him and the stiches that Doctor sewed his mouth together with.

She opened her blue madness journal and started to draw. Back when she hallucinated a lot she saw many thing, but Scream, Doctor, and Colors showed up the most.

Scream was a loud small boy with round glasses that would scream whenever he didn't get his way.

Doctor was a tall, pale man with grey hair who liked to know how things worked.

Colors was a clown women who didn't wear enough clothes. She didn't do much.

Doctor and Colors was gone, but Scream was still here. Ayumi felt sorry for Scream, so she couldn't get rid of him.

The teacher told Ayumi to pay attention.

_Make her pay, _a voice that used to be Doctor said.

_She isn't blue,_ Colors didn't say.

_..._ Ayumi paused for no reason. Scream couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry teacher. I get distracted easily," Ayumi said as she put her madness journal away. Not like she ever writes in it anyways.

.-*-.

**Well, this is a rewrite of the first chapter. If you read the original please tell me which is better, or if you haven't please tell me how you like this.**

**Oh, and Ayumi's hallucinations comes from my fear of doctors, my sister's fear of clowns, and Scream is based off of two awesome pictures I found.**

**Please review.**

**Abesgoldenfriend**


	2. Part One: Fish, Chapter Two

**Second chapter for my rewrite of BeWitching. I don't own Soul Eater.**

**.-*-.**

"As cliché as this sounds, I had a really good time tonight," Pristine held the wrap around her tighter. "I hope that we can do this again, but that might not be your style."

Spirit turned towards her. "My style?"

She blushed. "I've heard about your reputation. You aren't known for sticking to one woman."

He didn't say anything.

"I... would like to start seeing you, but if you don't want to..."

Spirit stopped and turned towards her. "You know my history and you still want to date me? Why?"

Pristine looked away. "Well, I had a good time, and you're really nice, but most of all," she turned towards him. "everyone deserves a second chance."

Spirit blinked and started to walk again, deep in thought. Pristine followed.

"What happens when I'm not faithful?"

She shrugged. "If you're not faithful then we'll break it off. I'm not trying to hurt you Spirit. But I do want to get to know you better."

They walked the rest of the way to her apartment in silence. When they got to her door she smirked at him. "Do you want to come in?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Never fuck on the first date."

Pristine leaned forward. "That's assuming that there will be a second."

"Maybe there will be."

She smiled leaned against her door. He moved forward and the air got caught in her throat. When his lips touched hers it was like fireworks went off. It was sweet and gentle and nice. And he didn't move it any further.

When he backed away her eyes were still closed. He smiled at her. "It was good, wasn't it?"

Pristine touched her lips. "You're a very good kisser."

Spirit shrugged. "I've had practice."

They laughed and he left, smiling all the way.

.-*-.

Ten o'clock meant bed-time, and that meant by eleven you were asleep. Ayumi was neither. She couldn't even tell if her eyes were open or closed anymore. She was just trying to ignore _them._ The voices always got worse at night. And she could see Scream out of the corner of her eye.

_Weak._

_Useless._

_Stupid._

_Emo._

Words echoed in her head, and she couldn't make them _just shut UP!_

_Death suits you._

_You'll be happy._

_Do it._

_Do it._

_DO IT!_

She ducked her head under her covers, like when she was little. Then she realized something.

Scream's arms weren't in the strait jacket. She groaned she felt something grab her blanket. Scream pulled the blanket onto the floor, which was impossible because he wasn't real. He grabbed her, his nails scraping her skin, and pulled her out of bed. He pointed to her shoes, then her skateboard, then out the window.

_Maybe if I just ignore him he'll go away._

_You know he won't. He'll just keep bothering you until you do what he says, and you know you will._

Ayumi sighed. _I just wanna sle__ep. _She grabbed a pair of long black and white socks and slid them onto her legs. She tied the long laces on her skateboard shoes and grabbed her board. Then she saw herself in the mirror. Her white nightgown was thin and draped heavily over her chest, which wasn't even that big in the first place. The sleeves only went to her elbows so it showed her scars, and if her parents caught her she would be in even more trouble.

She went to her closet and pulled out a zipper hoodie. And she sneaked out of the house following a small boy that didn't even exist.

Ayumi had no idea where Scream was leading her, but she must. He was part of her mind. She just knew that he was leading her out of Death City, and like the idiot she was she was following.

_Get control of your mind._

_But I'm so tired._

She wouldn't have notice her passing through Lord Death's soul even if she could see souls. She was too busy looking at the _thing_ in front of her. She walked towards it, which was the exact opposite of what she should have done. Ayumi had the sudden urge to _draw_ the ancient being before her, but she had nothing to draw with.

Silently cursing herself she resolved to draw it when she got home.

Then she remembered _what _inexactly was in front of her, and she should have screamed. But she didn't.

Beside her Scream stretched his stitched up lips into a smile.

.-*-.

Stein was irritated, and Marie knew that, but she just ignored it. She had seen the little girl pass by, and she shouldn't be walking around at this time at night. She couldn't sense souls so she got Stein to help, which he did without complaint. So far.

"Really Marie. The kid's not our problem," Stein started to say, but Marie's sharp glare shut him up. He sighed and continued to search for the girl. When he first felt her soul the first thing he noticed was that it was outside the city limits.

The second was that she was terrified. He sped up with Marie on his heels.

"Is she hurt?"

Stein shrugged. Marie sighed, but didn't say anything. They approached a blue haired girl and Marie gasped when she saw what was standing in front.

_"__Der Groβmann," _Stein whispers in his native language and Marie realizes that it's been years since she's heard the doctor speak German.

But that's not important at the moment. What's important is that the Slenderman was standing in front of the girl. Both of them just stared at each other.

Marie looked at Stein. Even he was no match for the Legends. Not alone.

"Hey, Marie. Do you think he remembers me?" Stein asked with a small amount of hummer in his voice.

At the sound of Stein's voice Slenderman turned his faceless head towards them. The tentacles behind him writhed angrily.

Stein chuckled. "He can't touch us inside of Lord Death's soul."

Slenderman looked down at the girl, raising his arms to prepares to take her soul. Marie changed into her weapon form and Stein charged at the Legend. Knocking Slenderman sideways he grabbed the girl and threw her back inside of Lord Death's soul. Dodging the tentacles Stein landed one more blow and went back to the safety of the large yellow soul that surrounded them.

_"That was fairly easy," _Marie said with a smile, still in her weapon form.

Stein continued to stare at the Legend. "It let us go." His tone was hard. "I would love to dissect it," Stein continued, as though that was the most normal thing in the world.

Stein blinked, and when he opened his eyes Slenderman was gone.

Beside Stein Ayumi pulled her slate blue hoodie around her. "That was... awesome."

She looked as a yellow glow changed into a woman. "What were you thinking coming out here at this time at night?" Marie put her hand on her hips and spoke at though she was talking to her own child.

Ayumi shrugged. "I was just doing as Scream said." She looked away.

"You shouldn't be out here, no matter what your friend says."

The blue girl snorted. "Scream's not my friend."

"Then why did you follow him out here?" Stein asked with little interest.

"I figured that if I did what he said he'd let me sleep."

"Where is he now?"

Ayumi looked sideways, as though expecting to see him, but her gaze grew confused and she looked around. "He's not here anymore."

Marie sighed. "A young man leading a young girl out of the city and leaving her there. What is this world coming to?" She grabbed Ayumi and started to lead her back. Ayumi shook off Marie's kind hands.

"I know my way back thanks," she said, not at all sounding sorry.

"But what if the Slenderman comes back?"

Ayumi snorted. "Your tall friend just said that he can't come into the city. And I've got better things than to hear some crazy scientist and a blonde bimbo tell my parents I was out."

Stein frowned down at her. "You might want to rethink your choice of words."

Ayumi looked as though she was going to snap something at him, but instead she brought her left arms to her chest and rubbed the inside of it. "I'm going home."

Marie frowned after her. "Kids these days," she huffed. "When I was that young I would have never talked to anyone that way to an adult." She turned to Stein, who was staring after the girl with a raised eyebrow. "What is it Stein?"

"There's something wrong with her soul."

Marie blinked. "What?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before." He grinned a creepy grin. "But I intend to find out."

.-*-.

**My second chapter to the rewri****te of Bewitching. Please tell me how you like it and all that. Please review.**


	3. Part One: Fish, Chapter Three

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**.-*-.**

Ayumi knew that if her brother was waking her up that meant that they still had some free time, so she could lie in bed for a few more minutes, and then take her shower, which still allowed her to skip breakfast. On the other hand if her _mother _woke her up that meant they were already running late which meant that she would have to be quick in the shower in order for her to get everything done, which meant that she was going to stay in the shower five minutes longer than necessary.

Today was one of those days her mother woke her up.

Sachi Nilima was a beautiful young woman with platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was could have been a model, but instead became an interior designer, which meant she controlled every room in the house, which also meant if you wanted to change your bedroom in any which-way you had to consult her first. In her room the only thing she controlled at all was the colors (blue, black, and silver), and the one bare wall she painted on.

Ayumi rolled over at the sound of her mother's voice. What was the point of getting up? Every day was the same miserable day.

"Ayumi Meredith Nilima! Out of bed this moment!"

Oh, wait. That's why.

Ayumi rolled out of bed and hopped into the shower. After father got done banging on the door she went back to her room to see the outfit that her mother picked out for her.

It was like a rainbow puked on cloth, but that's what you get when your family is hell bent on making you happy.

She grabbed her skateboard and ran down to the kitchen, which was based off the colors of black, white, and metallic red.

Akio Nilima was a five-star chief, and just the thought of eating his food make her want to puke. Not that his food was bad, it was really good, but she was never hungry anymore.

Ayumi ran out of the house swallowing her anit-s and jumped on her skateboard, leaving her brothers in the dust.

.-*-.

Spirit was late for work, and he knew that, but he wasn't going today. He decided that after watching the news, after seeing that Lord Death hadn't renewed his contract with the United States and Navada governments, which meant that as of 2 o'clock that morning Death City was a part of the United States, which might cause a war if the agreement wasn't reached soon.

Spirit sighed threw his nose and swung the Wii controller, sending the virtual tennis ball back to the fake players. He kept reminding Lord Death about the termination of the contract and he kept telling Spirit that he would get to it, but _no_ Lord Death never took anything seriously.

As he swung the remote again he felt a wave of dizziness roll over him. Wobbling he sat down on the couch when he heard the doorbell ring. Swearing under his breath he went over to the door, opening it to see a brunette woman in a suit and suddenly he remembered that he wasn't wearing pants.

Glancing down at his pink and black boxers for a moment she met his pupil-less light blue eyes. "Are you Death Scythe?"

Holding on the very edges of his calm he managed a "huh?" before the cloudiness set back in.

She frowned at him. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Spirit shook his head quickly, sending him spinning. She grabbed him and helped him to the couch. "I was going to talk to you about Lord Death and Death the Kid, but right now I think it better if I talk to Lord Death himself instead." She walked over to the cordless phone and set it on the coffee table in front of Spirit. "If you start to feel any worse call the hospital."

Spirit managed to nod before falling asleep. The woman shut the door behind her.

.-*-.

Lunch meant that Ayumi went and hid in the corner away from the other kids. Lunch meant she had to smell the smells of so many different lunches, trying not to puke because she wasn't hungry.

But _no. _This lunch she was marching through a swamp following a figment of her mind because she was _board._

Scream stopped up a head, smiling his stitched up smile down on something that he shouldn't have known was there.

What Ayumi saw was so much different from before. And this time she screamed.

.-*-.

"So, no one's seen Spirit?" Sid asked the other staff. One by one they either grunted or shook their head.

"Spirit's at his apartment," Stein said sipping on his mint tea.

"Doing what?" Azusa asked disapprovingly.

Stein messed with his glasses while focusing on Spirit's wavelength. "I think he's having a nightmare."

Marie leaned forward. "About what?"

The meisters and Azusa looked at the blonde death scythe. "I can't tell from here. I would need to engage in soul resonance to figure that out," Stein said with a raised eyebrow.

"Besides does it really matter?" Azusa asked sitting down next to Marie.

Maire shrugged and looked at the coffee in her lap. Joe put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

She sighed. "It's just a feeling. Something's not right."

Stein put his mug in the sink and went over to the door. "I'm sure it's no-" he stopped talking and looked down the hall.

"What is it Stein?" Marie asked standing up.

He just shrugged. "I just left my classroom door open." He went over to the crescent moon class room with the rest following him. As he closed the door he heard a crumpling sound. Looking down he saw a piece of paper caught in the door.

Azusa watched him pick it up. "You should really have your students pick up more."

"This is a student's paper." He turned to look at them. "It's one of mine."

He stepped into the dark class room and turned on the night.

Papers and books were scattered around the room. His chair was overturned and the computer was on the ground. The mess covered a good part of the room.

Stein went over to his desk and yanked on one of the drawers. He gave up after a few minutes.

"What is it Stein?" Marie stood next to him.

"I've broken four scalpels trying to get this damn thing open. One of these days I'm just going to bring a crowbar to school."

The others sighed and started to pick papers. "Is there anything missing?" Joe asked when they managed to gather all the papers.

Stein cranked the screw in his head. "I'll have to go through it before I'm sure."

"We'll leave you to it then. I'll inform Lord Death of the break in." Sid left with Azusa, Joe and Marie on his heels, who looked back at her friend. She sighed and followed the others out the door.

.-*-.

Tabby McEdy waited several hours before she was allowed before she could talk to Lord Death. She sighed. Her mother wouldn't have delt with this crap, and neither should she. She ran her fingers through her hair and marched into the Death Room.

Lord Death was sitting (she thought. It was a bit hard to tell with the robe) at a small table drinking tea. He tilted his head when he saw her. "May I help you?"

"I'm Tabitha McEdy. I have an appointment."

"Oh, yes. I was wondering when you would get here. Please, sit. Have some tea."

Tabby blinked and sat across from Lord Death. She took a handle-less cup and sipped some of the tea.

"Now, what is it you want to talk to me about."

"I'm with Social Services, and as you know you have failed to renew your contract with the governments-"

Lord Death sighed. "Please tell me you're not on my case too. I'll get to it soon."

The brunette shook her head. "No, you don't understand. We know about Kid's OCD and-"

"Who's 'we'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Social Services. Now as I was saying-"

Lord Death raised a finger and was about to interrupt again when Tabby lept up. "Social Services will have to take Kid."

He looked surprised and confused. "What?"

She sighed to clear her anger. "Social Services knows about Kid's OCD and if you don't get counseling for him I'll have to take him away, and I _really _don't wanna do that."

His looked shifted to anger and he stood up. "You can't do that," he growled.

Tabby took a step back. "Yes I can, and if you get any closer I'll tase you."

Lord Death looked at her for a minutes, then sighed and turned around. "Is there anything else?"

Tabby back away. "No, not really."

"I don't understand why I'm so anxious. I'll just get Kid counseling and everything will be fine" He was talking to himself. Tabby back away even faster.

He turned around. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know... where'd she go?"

Lord Death shrugged. "Oh, well. I'm sure Spirit knows a good counselor." He turned to the mirror and dialed up Spirit's number.

.-*-.

Ayumi laid down on the bench outside her psychiatrist's office. Paint cans scattered the floor around her.

Pristine had such a pretty waiting room, but the walls were so ordinary, and Ayumi needed relief that didn't come in the form of a sharp knife.

She was so tired, she was always tired now. She was about to fall asleep when a large black squiggle with a boy about her age followed him.

Death the Kid sat down next to his father. Lord Death looked at him with worry. "Are you sure you're okay with this."

Kid nodded. "Father, I understand. There's no need to explain-" he stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes he heard someone. Both reapers turned towards the girl.

Her royal blue hair hung over her eyes messily. Her body looked like she lost a large amount of weight in a short amount of time. Her shirt was red with an anime character with a chainsaw on it, her pants were capris with rolled up cuffs, rainbow toe socks and fingerless gloves. There were black flip-flops on her feet. Her outfit didn't suit her at all.

Her tired eyes looked back and forth between them. "So, which one is the crazy one?" she asked, almost talking to herself.

"He is," Lord Death said in his goofy voice pointing one of his overly large foam hands at Kid, who gave him a flat glance and turned away to look at a mural on the wall, which looked fresh.

It only seemed to be made of four colors: blue, black, white, and red. The colors swirled around each other somehow forming pictures. At the very center of the madness was a boy only in neutral colors, wearing a straitjacket and a stitched up smile that reminded Kid of Professor Stein.

Lord Death came up behind Kid and looked at the large painting, then turned to the girl. "Did you paint this?"

She didn't respond.

Beyond her a door opened and a woman with chestnut hair and a suit came over to them smiling. "Lord Death. It's an honor." She turned to see the mural. She frowned and turned back to the girl. "Ayumi, you know how I feel," she stopped and sighed. "She's asleep." She turned back to them. "I'm Dr. Pristine Clarestin. I understand that your here about your son."

"Yes, but just until I sigh a new contract with the United States government."

Dr. Clarestin nodded as though she understood and gestured to the door. "I would like to talk to you first, if that's alright."

Lord Death nodded and followed Dr. Clarestin into her office, leaving Kid to stare at the painting. He searched every inch of it, trying to make sense of it, but he had a feeling that he would have to be insane it understand.

"I found something weird."

Kid turned when he heard the girl talk. She sat up, her bangs falling into her eyes. "Something really weird."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Double yellow eyes met light blue. She fixed her bangs so she could see. "And what is this 'weird' thing?" He sat down across from her, not talking his eyes from her.

Ayumi opened her mouth with an excitement that didn't suit her- _finally someone is listening!_- but then she blink and turned away from the mini-reaper, folding in on herself. "Names."

Kid folded his hands in his lap. "What do you mean?"

She glanced at him beneath her bangs, but didn't say anything. Instead she got up and pick up a few paint cans and went over to the wall opposite and started to paint.

It took Kid a few minutes to figure out what she was painting when he realized that it was him, his exact likeness sitting on a painted wooden bench with his hands folded in his lap. It was perfect from his unsymmetrical white stripes in his ink black hair to his black shoes.

Kid stepped away from the crazy artist and cleared his throat. "It's... very realistic."

Ayumi picked up a can of blood red paint and splashed it over the painting Kid. Kid stepped forward this time and watched himself become consumed by red.

"He wants me to tell you a secret," she whispered into his ear. As he turned she picked up a skateboard he had failed to notice before and her school bag and left. He looked back at the painting.

Dr. Clarestin and Lord Death exited the office quietly, looked at the painting, and made a time for Kid to meet with the psychiatrist.

Death the Kid and Lord Death walked home in silence, and for some reason Lord Death stayed at the manor tonight.

And when Kid slept that night he dreamed about the brunette woman and red.

.-*-.

She was crying. She refused to look. She _wouldn't _look.

She felt two imaginary hands on her shoulders spin her around to face her easel.

_I want to tell you a secret._

Behind her Scream smiled.

.-*-.

**Chapter three done! Very short, but oh well I like ****them. And I just love describing Lord Death as a squiggle.**


	4. Part One: Fish Chapter Four

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

.-*-.

The weekend came mercifully quick, but against her will she was supposed to spend it with Pristine. Lucky for her Pristine's boyfriend got sick, so instead she was following her brothers around Death City, ignoring the voices to the best of her ability.

Ayumi knew that Ichiro knew that she didn't take her pills, but that wasn't her fault.

When they got to the park three teachers from the DWMA were watching six students play basketball. A tall female with dark blonde hair painted her nails on the sideline.

Stein looked over at the approaching kids. "Hello Ichiro. Daijiro. Who's this?" he asked indicating towards Ayumi, who was staring at Kid.

The auburn haired teenager nodded at his sister. "This is my sister Ayumi." Ayumi was looking around wildly.

"Is there something wrong?" Marie asked with concern, half standing, which was something Stein didn't understand. Wasn't she complaining the other day how rude the blue girl was?

Ayumi looked at her with blurry eyes, looked around again, and then sat on the ground in front of Marie with the back of her head against the blonde hammer's knee.

She muttered something like 'wow' and closed her eyes.

Stein laughed a bit. "It's like standing next to the sun, isn't it?" Marie blushed.

Ayumi shrugged. "I can't sense souls. I just feel better... Like before."

"Before what?" A blue haired boy with star shaped hair asked.

She shrugged. "Before Kishin Ashura got let out. Before I went crazy." She fell asleep.

"It was just before the Kishin was killed," Ichiro looked down, away from their faces. Behind him Daijiro toed the ground. "She wasn't in the hospital very long, but she still hears voices. Before she started to hallucinate she was depressed, which only worsened her condition, or at least that's what Pristine says."

Ichiro looked embarrassed, but Daijiro looked over to the basketball. "Hey can I play?"

Maka looked up. "He can take my place," she jogged over to Daijiro, and put her captain hat on his head. He looked at his brother, who raised his hands in surrender. Daijiro cheered and went over and started to play with the other five students.

Joe looked at the hazel eyed teen. "Is there something wrong?"

Ichiro looked at them, eyes filled with worry. "If our parents find out I let Daj play with them they'll be pissed."

Maka looked up at him. "Why?"

Liz shot up suddenly, knocking her nail polish to the ground. "Kid!"

Kid turned around to see an orange blur coming towards him. A few second later he was on the ground with everyone surrounding him. Daijiro and Ichiro were nowhere in sight.

Liz grabbed his shoulder. "Kid. You alright?" Kid shook his head to clear it and stood up.

Stein put a steadying hand on Kid's shoulder. "Be careful. You took quite a hit." He held up a deflated basketball.

"Sorry about that. Daj's stronger than he looks." Kid turned and for the first time noticed what Ayumi was wearing. Her shirt was a boy's. It was black with dripping white lettering spelling out "cereal killer" with a white bowl with crossed spoons under it. Her jeans were loose with a large patch on the right pant leg that had a large blue koi with sideways black and white stripes. On her left arm was a long glove with black and white stripes with fingers that only went to her first knuckles. Her shoes were black and gray skateboarding shoes with long royal blue laces.

Kid grabbed her long glove and started to pull on it. "You're not symmetrical!"

"Let go!"

Kid pulled until felt raised skin against the side of his hand. There was a flash of steel and a large kitchen knife under his chin.

"Ayumi?"

Ayumi's eyes went wide and she pushed the knife into Kid's hands and stepped back. "Hey Mom."

A smartly dressed woman with platinum blonde hair went up to Ayumi, saw the deflated basketball and turned towards Ayumi with crossed arms. "Where's your brothers?"

Ayumi pointed and her mother started that way, when a cop stopped her. "Mrs. Nilima I would like to talk you and your daughter for a moment."

She waved him away. "Go ahead. I'll be back in a moment." and she left.

The cop turned towards them and Stein laughed. "Officer Mathew Fargo. Still trying to put Spirit in jail?"

Officer Fargo smirked at them. "And I may just do it." He turned towards Ayumi and held up two pill bottles. "Are these yours?"

"Do they have my name on them?"

"Yes."

Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "Then when are you asking?"

Mathew rolled his eyes and tossed the pills to her. "Do you know where we found these?"

Ayumi shook her head and popped some pills into her mouth. "No clue."

"Next to a dead body."

Ayumi looked up with wide eyes. "That thing was real? I thought..."

"That man disappeared over a decade ago."

Ayumi frowned. "No way. It looked like he was killed a few days ago. Not any decomposition." She looked down and blushed. "I like cop shows."

"His shirt was unbuttoned."

She looked away. "Scream said there was something weird on his chest."

Kid looked down, remembering.

"And what was that?"

"Names," Kid whispered under his breath. Several people stared at him.

"Barnaby Arsenio," Stein said.

The black haired police officer smirked at him. "And while he wasn't killed by the names carved into his body they do create an excellent motive, isn't that right Franken Stein, Marie Mjölnir, Joe Buttataki?"

Stein frowned at him, Marie looked like she was about to cry, and Joe put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, isn't this interesting." They all turned behind them to see Lord Death. He looked past Officer Fargo. "Now where is she going?"

They all turned to see the Ayumi running. Mathew swore and followed the rest on his tail.

They followed her into an underground parking place when they heard two gun shots and a few moments later a squeal of tires. They raced up on to the upper level, where they found Ayumi starring at a spot on the ground, with Crona sitting across from her with Ragnarok in his weapon form.

Marie raced over to the children and kneeled down next to them. "Are you two alright?"

Ragnarok morphed into his normal form. "What'da mean 'two'?"

Marie chuckled. "Sorry Ragnarok." She turned to Ayumi with concern.

"Spirit?"

Everyone looked up to see a beautiful woman with chestnut hair.

Stein looked at her. "Spirit?"

"I was taking him to the hospital. He has a very high temperature. Half way there he took off. I tried to follow him, but I can't run in these heels," she held up black pumps. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Ragnarok pushed down on Crona's face. "The girl ran past us and this idiot followed. These people got out of this black car, shot at her, but I deflected the bullets. The pervert got into the car and they took off."

Lord Death tilted his head. "Spirit?"

Crona nodded. "They said that if he didn't go with them they would kill us." He looked down at the space between himself and Ayumi. The blue girl had painted a picture of Spirit getting into black car. The only color in the whole picture was Spirit's hair. The paintbrush shook in her hand and tubes of paint were dumped on the ground. Her left hand was playing with one of the two necklaces she always kept under her shirt.

The woman stepped forward. "Let's get you home Ayumi."

Stein looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Pristine Clarestin. I'm seeing Spirit."

"You know that he's a cheater, right?" Maka asked with crossed arms.

She nodded. "I think that he's worth it. I need to take her home," and with that they walked away.

"Well, I think that we should start tracking Spirit's soul on my mirror, and I need to talk to you three," he said looking at Stein, Marie and Joe, who followed him out the door.

Officer Fargo swore loudly and left.

"Hey guys, let's go finish our game! Yahhhoooo!" Black Star ran off with Tsubaki behind him, trying to remind him that they're ball was broken.

Maka and Soul followed them quietly.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Papa's going to cheat on Dr. Clarestin?"

Soul grinned. "I don't see why. That doctor has the perfect body."

"Soul! I'm being serious! Just forget it!" she ran off with Soul following her, apologizing.

Kid stared at the painting when Liz put her half painted hand on his shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" Patti looked at him with kiddish interest.

Kid shook his head and they left.

.-*-.

Spirit's soul disappeared. They couldn't track him. The only thing they could do was hoped that he would come back alive.

.-*-.

**Well, I got done with this chapter fast. Please review, if only to let me know you read this. Please?**

** Abesgoldenfriend**


	5. Part One: Fish, Chapter Five

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

.-*-.

It was almost eleven o'clock at night and Death the Kid was mad. He had waited for over four hours and he didn't show. As he ran faster down the street his black and white hair moved in asymmetrical patterns, but he ignored that as best he could.

When he sat down on the bench he was panting. Anger rippled beneath his skin. Then he sighed. _I'm acting like a petulant child. Father has enough to worry about __right now. The contract, the investigation of the staff at the DWMA, and Spirit still hasn't come back._

_But __you're__ his __**son**__. He's supposed to put him first. Spirit would never treat Maka this way, and Maka hates him._

Kid sighed again. "I'm acting like a spoiled child." He looked up at the moon and watched it laugh. As he walked back to the manor something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he turned.

It was a window of a store. A mirror store. He saw his own reflection, and something dark and shadowy behind him. As he turned to look he saw nothing. Kid turned back to the mirror to see that his reflection was no longer there, but of a girl about his age with scraggly dark hair and a slit throat. She smiled at him. It was ghastly. She wrote something out on the mirror and was gone.

Searching his pockets Kid found a pencil and a scrap of paper and wrote the strange markings down. He couldn't read them, but maybe someone else at the school could.

When he got back to the manor Liz knew something was wrong with him and tried to get him to confess to her, telling him that it would made him feel better. Patti tried to cheer him up in her own strange ways, such as making him a origami cat, coloring it like him, then put it on top of his head so that together he and the cat would be symmetrical.

When he finally got to his room he sighed and pulled out the paper again, trying to decipher it. Professor Stein would probably know.

He put the paper on the bedside table and was about to throw the cat away when instead he stuck it next to the paper. He collapsed in his bed, not bothering to change, and fell asleep almost instantly. He didn't know someone was watching him.

.-*-.

Stein was passing out papers when he saw the paper that Kid had. He picked up the paper and looked over it closely.

"Can you read it professor?" Kid asked.

Stein shook his head. "It seems familiar though. All ask around." He walked back to his desk paper in hand.

"What's on the paper?" Soul asked.

"Last night I saw something very strange in a mirror."

"You sure that it wasn't Lord Death playing a trick on you?"

Kid looked down. "It wasn't Father."

Stein looked at them, ease dropping. "Then who was it?" Maka asked.

There was a knock on the door. Stein frowned at it and walk towards it carefully.

"What is it Maka?" Soul asked noticing his meister's expression.

"I can't sense the soul of whosoever behind the door."

Black Star shrugged. "It's probably just old man Death."

Kid shook his head. "He would have just contacted us by mirror." They all turned towards the door.

Stein opened the door, and then stepped backward in surprise.

Spirit fell forward.

.-*-.

It felt good to air out her arm after wearing a glove all day. Of course all her windows were all covered. Mom and Dad didn't allow her to show her left arm, which was the same for her brothers only their right arms.

Scream was there, but she was so juiced up on Happy Pills that she didn't care. Besides she was to busy trying to decipher the painting she had just painted.

That red headed man from the other day sitting in a grand chair in a fancy room. He was painted on the side, looking forward. His eyes were down cast, looking at a black pocket watch in his hand, which he was in the process of closing. On the table, admits splendor and riches, a red candle sat in a gilded candle-holder burnt down almost to the nub. The red melted wax dripped down the candle-holder and off the table like blood. His left hand rested on top of a red wolf that was looking down too, in shame. In the window a raven was in the process of flying away. A dark shadow loomed over the man.

Ayumi studied the red wolf. It wasn't like other red wolves; this one was blood red. This nudged something in the back of her mind, but she couldn't tell what.

She shrugged and laid on the bed, giggling softly to herself.

.-*-.

It was either Spirit or Stein. It couldn't be someone else.

Officer Mathew Fargo paced the floor. Even if he charged Stein with the murder Spirit would confess, but by that time Lord Death would have the contract signed and he would lose the change to send either one of them to jail.

Fargo sighed and collapsed into his chair. He would have to move quickly, but he had to have enough evidence to charge one of them.

He swore and lit a cigarette. He would make Spirit pay. He would.

.-*-.

**These chapters are getting shorter as they go, I swear. Anyway what do you think of the thing in the mirror, soulless Spirit, and the painting that Ayumi ****painted?**** That is chock full of symbolism, so please tell me if you understand some. ****Everyone in character?**

**Please review!**

**Abesgoldenfriend**


End file.
